


String of Lies

by nebulein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Dean, Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-02
Updated: 2006-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Dean opens his mouth these days, he can hear a string of lies escaping from his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	String of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own nothing, I'm just playing, please don't sue.
> 
> Remember that meme a few months back? Went like this: _Give me a song title. Any song title. It doesn't matter if I know the song or not. I have to write a fic or drabble based on that song title._ Well, here's what came out of that.
> 
> Written for siluria and the prompt "String of Lies".

_I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine._

Whenever Dean opens his mouth these days, he can hear a string of lies escaping from his lips. (An endless string of lies he gets wrapped up in, snugly tied up, ready to be shipped off to Timbuktu.)

_Everything's alright, Sam. Stop asking. I'm fine._

Maybe, if he repeats it just often enough, if he can get everybody around him to believe it, maybe then it will become true after all, maybe then he can let himself believe it, too.

_I'm fine._

It's like a chant, an incantation. Something that holds him up _(puppet string of lies)_ as the world is falling apart around him. Dean can see a trail of shattered pieces left behind wherever he goes. Each day a little more comes undone, each day he loses another shred of himself. He wonders if in the end there'll be anything left at all.

Don't you worry, ma'am, I'm perfectly okay, he says, and forces himself to smile at the radom lady who almost caught him crying on one of his long walks. Just looking for a marble I lost, he thinks crouching at the side of the road, and rubs at his temples. His headache feels like it's going to split him apart, starting right between his eyes, cutting his head in half, and Dean speculates whether that's what Sammy's visions feel like.

I'd have the sun shining out of my ass right now if you wouldn't be such a pain, he almost shouts and shoves his brother hard out of the way. He's practically fuming as he buries himself under the Impala once more, fixing what he can fix, helping her because he can't help Sam. Or himself.

I'm fine, he mutters as he pushes his plate away, just not hungry. His stomach growls audibly as he leaves the room, and maybe he is fleeing from Sam's unrelenting stare. Maybe, between Dean and his belly, the latter is simply the liar of the two.

Mighty fine, he whispers into the quiet of Bobby's spare room at night. It doesn't matter anymore that there's no one there to listen as he tosses around and gives himself over to another night full of nightmares.

Fine, Dean says, stoic. And then he's got no words left.


End file.
